Total Drama Death
by smexyking107
Summary: When all 52 Contestants are brought to compete for a Trillion bucks all hell breaks loose. How far will these teens go for the money and fame before they realize their own humanity especially when the host in charge has the support of Hundreds of Millions of Listeners and has taken over as leader of the country. The Contestants must find their humanity before there eliminated
1. Introductions to Madness

I will Respond to All Reviews Right here. So Review!

* * *

"Welcome To Possibly the end of your lives at Total! Drama! Death!" Chris exclaimed in a pleasurable mood despite the topic he was discussing.

"Right now we have 52 "Campers" or more accurately inmates, not inmates to a prison of course.. but inmates to A PRISON OF MY OWN DESGIN!" Chris chuckled at the end of of his sentence.

"We decided that instead of doing multiple seasons of these weirdo teenagers we would have just one season.. none of them know eachother yet and every time they are eliminated.. lets just say they are eliminated for good" Chris gave his trademark smirk.

"At the end only three will be left standing the Final 3rd will receive 1 million dollars, The Runner Up or 2nd Place shall receive 1 Billion Dollars! And.. Drumroll please!" Chris exclaimed and waited awkwardly for a few seconds but as he realized no drum role was cumming he stomped on the deck hard with his foot and yelled out frustrated.

"Damn Interns.." Chris muttered as he adjusted the Desert Eagle in his belt before turning to the camera and faking a smile.

"Anywho.. The Final Winner will receive 1 Trillion Dollars! The Biggest reward in television history and with the support of almost 100 million of you watching we can make this happening.. What Fame, Money and Peer and Societal Pressures can do to us" Chris smirked.

"If any of them even think of escaping.." Chris snapped his fingers and instantly a five man squad ran up from the camp up the dock carrying with them a scrawny intern. The guards were easily 250 pounds of pure muscle and were 6,5 Feet tall armed with assault M-16 Rifles and Bowie Knifes and equipped with Swat armorer except painted a Teal color.

Chris bent down looking at the sobbing intern with a annoyed disgusted look "Where was My Drumroll huh kid?!" Chris screamed in rage breaking his charming introduction he lifted his boot and smashed it into the interns face.

Blood spluttered from his nose as Chris kept curb stomping him he then resorted to kicking him in the stomach as the intern tried to stand up. After a full minute beating Chris was heaving but stood back up and smiled devilishly as the Intern coughed out large amounts of blood trying to stand up.

"What do the viewers want!" Chris exclaimed to the guards who were watching stoically.

The Lead member a guard who was taller then the rest standing at about 7 feet took out a phone and looked it over "Within the minute we have gotten over a million responses and 97% want to watch him dead" The Guard read a loud.

"Nice Job Nikolai" Chris smiled.

"We want this show to show the values of Democracy and interact more with our dear viewers.. Guards! Do your thing" Chris stood back as the Intern finally stood up wobbling in place.

The guards all aimed their assault weapons like a firing squad and like clockwork rained a hell of bullets into the intern tearing him up into pieces after they shot half their clips they reloaded as they did Chris walked up and pushed the Intern into the water and watched him sink.

"Pretty cool right" Chris winked to the Camera.

"We got 95 more guards moving about this 30 mile island and with a pretty high tech Surveillance system we can capture most of the island and you viewers will never be deprived of the drama!" Chris stated.

"Now.. lets introduce the contestants" Chris looked over as the first camper was brought over by boat.. "Hey Gwen" Chris put his hands on his hips but moved toward the Desert Eagle as he saw Gwen growling at him.

"Your a sick fucking manipulative man Chris Mclain" Gwen cursed.

"I thought you would be happy to be the first one to arrive considering your goth and all" Chris chuckled at his joke.

"What does that supposed to mean?!" Gwen walked up to Chris but the sound of guns cocking made her stop and turn to the guards and stare at them with a stone cold glare.

"I wont be taking this shit, especially under a tyrant like you" Gwen looked back to Chris but refrained from grabbing him by the shirt and choking him.

"Well live with it is all I can say" Chris smiled but it was wiped from his face as both Gwen and Chris shook as someones bags were thrown onto the deck followed by a thunderous jump onto the deck.

"Eva" Chris nodded.

Gwen turned around and crossed her arms "You think you can kill these guys for me?" Gwen asked half sarcastically, half truly.

"Trust me Goth Girl, if I were able to beat up 5 heavily armed swat guards I would of done so when they forcefully threatened my family" Eva spoke with hatred spewing from her lips.

"Maybe in another universe where I dont put useless teens through torture so they can collect materialistic money I could of hired you as one of my bodyguards, you got the skill for it" Chris complemented but Eva just walked up next to Gwen without a word.

"You'll get your justice soon" Eva threatened Chris but Chris just shook his head "And you will get yours" Chris replied which made Eva shut up.

"Hey guys" A Australian chick stepped off the ship and waved.

But neither of them waved back "Manners Much!" Chris turned to Eva and Gwen and yelled at them "Didn't your parents teach you nothing! Wave at her!" Chris demanded.

Gwen gave a half assed wave while Eva gave a neutral wave.

"Thats more like it for our Australian chick Jasmine" Chris smiled.

"Its quite alright actually.. ive been through worse in the outbacks of Australia" Jasmine said confidently.

"Dont be too confident" Chris stated back.

"YOOOO" Chris's attention was distracted as he saw someone on water skis moving toward the island at high speeds.

Nikolai raised his weapon to fire but Chris raised his arm to halt. "Thats just Tyler" Chris laughed.

Tyler landed safely onto the dock and walked up.

"Ready to win that trillion!" Tyler said with hope.

"With your frail body? Very unlikely" Eva said with a neutral expression.

"How are you guys even functioning? You do realize were getting tortured and killed on live TV for Millions to watch and Vote" Gwen expressed in shock.

"But out of the millions who could have been selected we were the ones that were picked to be able to get the money? Count me in" Tyler laughed but as he walked he tripped on Jasmine's bag and fell over.

"Oh im sorry!" Jasmine said genuinely and gave out her hand to pick him up.

"I still got this" Tyler chuckled after Jasmine picked him up.

"Um who the fuck is this guy?" Eva pointed over to a new character who stood there silently.

"WHAT THE!" Chris gasped.

Two guards ran up but were stopped when the contestant sent off a mini pen rocket that landed on Chris's shoulder pocket.

"Ohhh you must be B.. HA! See what I did there?" Chris chuckled but when noone laughed his smile faded.

"I would insult how you might be on the spectrum and your short ass name but I wont because you gave me this pen" Chris patted his pen which B just nodded too.

"Did I miss something?" Sam looked up from his video game consul after stepping off the boat.

"Nothing much" Gwen sighed defeated realizing that her protests weren't working.

"Oh ok thanks" Sam smiled but kept looking at his video game.

"What got you here?" Jasmine asked politely.

"I got the video game expansion of Total Drama Death and that was what alerted the authorities of my intentions" Sam sighed.

"Nerd" Eva rolled her eyes.

"Next contestant is a homeschooled wannabe.. Ezekiel!" Chris stated.

"Not Cool Eh, Not cool at all" Ezekiel complained as he was thrown out of the boat.

"You can complain later when your friends lie dead around you boy" Chris threatened but with a smile.

"I see a lot of girls.. good for me" Ezekiel flexed his non existent muscles.

"What does that supposed to mean?!" Gwen demanded which was backed up by Jasmine.

"Im just saying that girls are just.. you know weaker then guys? And the more girls there are the better my chances to live Eh" Ezekiel explained.

"Listen we come from all different backgrounds but you must understand talking trash like this isnt going to get you anywhere" Jasmine said before Gwen could go on a triad but that didn't stop Eva from pushing Jasmine aside and slamming Ezekiel onto the ground pinning him.

"Say that again!" Eva screamed as Ezekiel laid under her in shock. "I double dare you to say girls are weaker then guys!" Eva yelled and without warning slammed her fist into his face causing Ezekiel to moan in pain the force causing a black eye.

"Nikolai I need help here" Chris sighed as the bodyguard ran up and pulled Eva away though with some resistance leaving Ezekiel on the ground to breath heavily from his short beating.

"Woah.." Sam said looking up from his video games.

"Hello babies whos ready for the trillion?" The new contestant arrived.

"I am dude!" Tyler waved at Anna Maria but tripped over Jasmins bag again as he walked forward.

"That was so romantic!" Anna Maria sarcastically implied.

"Anytime" Tyler gave a thumbs up.

Anna Maria looked at Ezekiel who was moaning on the ground and passed over him.

"Ugh this smell is going to ruin my hair" Anna Maria stated as she took out her hairspray and began spraying her hair much to the annoyance of Eva and Jasmine.

"Oh my god what is that.." A new contestant stated.

Everyone looked at the new blonde haired busty girl come up.. Chris looked at where Lindsay pointed and saw the shot up intern floating in the water.

"Some disgusting trash" Chris spit on the corsp making Lindsay scream and run up to the other contestants.

"I thought the cops were bringining me to a beauty salon" Lindsay whined.

"Trust me I wish I was in a salon" Anna Maria sprayed her hair.

"No but you will get a trillion after killing many teens to buy all the materialistic goods you want" Chris smiled.

"We dont have much of a choice now do we" The sarcastic reply came from a small Indian guy.

"Noah we need at least some smart people to balance out the dumb ones" Chris pointed over to Lindsay.

"True enough" Noah shrugged as he walked he saw Ezekiel finally stand back up and stand farthest away from the goth and gym girl.

When Noah looked at them they both shook their heads making Noah just shrug again.

"Better read some books before I die" Noah concluded but as he sat down he heard the annoying sound of a video game going off.

"Seriously dude?" Noah looked over at Sam.

"Your styler is books mines video games, were like brothers in a way" Sam smiled.

"Yeah sure.." Noah looked a bit uneasy.

"EEEE Im so excited to be here OH MY GOOD" Sadie ranted on and on with the other person on board.. Katie.

"Imagine all we could do with the trillion!" Katie swooned.

"I just cant even right now" Sadie cheered.

"Damn thats annoying, eh ow" Ezekiel held a hand to his swollen eye.

"Hey thats not cool" Katie stood up for Sadie.

"You go Katie!" Sadie bounced up and down but stopped after two times for getting tired.

"Nikolai, Take Daniel and Phillip with you to prepare for the tour" Chris said uncuffing the hands from his ears after Katie and Sadie passed him.

"Will do Sir" Nikolai said gruffly as he singled to the two other swat members to follow him back to the island leaving two swat members to guard Chris.

"Hey everyone" Scarlet smiled widely and waved.

"Hey" Noah whose focus on the book broke after seeing her.

"Its Scarlet nice to meet you" Scarlet shaked the hands of Tyler and B who nodded at her, she reached to shake Eva's but Eva growled making her stand off. "Damn well.. glad to meet you all" Scarlet smirked.

B looked at her with extreme suspicion.

"Next Contestant.. Rodeny!" Chris declared.

"Its nice to meet you all" Rodeny smiled as he high fived Chris.

"Despite the Circumstances?" Jasmine raised a eyebrow to Rodeny who stood at her in wonder.

"Wow.." Rodeny stared dreamy eyed.

"Get along Boner Head" Chris threw his Child like insult as he kicked Rodeny in the back sending him stumbling into Anna Maria who he fell on top of.

"Get off of me stupid country pig!" Anna Maria screamed and sprayed her hair spray on Rodeny and then kicked him off forcefully yet Rodeny still look love struck at her.

"You got good strength" Gwen complemented.

"Thanks girl" Anna Maria flipped her hair.

"I cant believe your even having me to compete with these ogres" the contestant protested stomping her foot down and looking over at the 14 contestants who've already arrived.

"Heather nice to see that someones parents cooperated when you were forced here" Chris smiled.

"Yeah well I am winning a trillion so its a win for me, there loss" Heather crossed her arms.

"Parents certainly cant suck, though I wouldn't know cause I dont have any" Scarlet sighed sadly.

"Oh Boohoo" Heather mocked.

"Im sorry to here that truly am" Jasmine comforted Scarlet who gave her a smile.

"Whats a family?" Lindsay asked dumbly.

"Its the people who brought you into this world" Noah explained.

"Sorry for your loss" Noah tried to help Scarlett out.

"Oh they died rather slow but.. it doesn't matter anymore" Scarlet sniffled.

"OF COURSE NOTHIN MATTERS!" Said a crazy girl jumping around the ship before bouncing on the deck as the caption pulled a gun on here.

"Cant wait till this show begins!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Thats a first, but I aint complaining" Chris took pride.

"You do Realize your on Total Drama Death right?" Gwen stated.

"and that is what is awesome about it! Seeing others die!" Izzy jumped over Chris as the two guards aimed their guns at her but stopped when she walked towards the contestants "And people beat me up when I say girls are crazy bitches" Eziekal stated but when Eva turned to him he winced "Sometimes" Ezekiel correced himself but before Eva could attack a shriek came from Sam when Izzy took his gaming device.

"Hey thats mine!" Sam yelled.

"Does this device go boom boom!" Izzy laughed hysterically and threw it into the water.

"Oh shit my books!" Noah gasped but B handed him the books that he left to join Scarlet.

"Oh.. thanks dude" Noah nodded.

Sam jumped into the water but soon found himself drowning "AHH I cant swim!" Sam tried to paddle for his life.

"No worries Tyler is here!" Tyler declared but before he could jump he tripped over Evas bags and fell into the water splashing in and started to beg for help as well.

Jasmine then jumped in and saved the game device before picking up Tyler and Sam and putting them back on the dock then climbing herself afterwards she heaved.

"Yay go Jasmine!" Katie clapped her hands.

"Yeah what she said!" Saidie repeated.

"Just trying to help others" Jasmine smiled.

"Yuck" Heather sticked her tounge out.

"Were here to kill eachother not jerk eachother off" Heather added.

"Shes right you know and speaking of jerking off to dead corpses here comes Shawn!" Chris said loudly.

"The Zombies.. they are coming!" Shawn screamed.

"Zombies!" Eziekiel excalimed in horror.

"I remember my Zombie Phase" Gwen smirked.

"Is that a zombie?" Lindsay pointed to Chris which made everyone laugh.

"SHUT IT BITCH!" Chris yelled out taking out his Desert Eagle for all to see.

"Good" Chris smiled at the fear that came from the camperas.

"So Scarrry" Izzy laughed.

"Move along loser" Heather pushed Shawn toward the back where Sam, Tyler, B, Noah, and Jasmine were.

"Woah.." Anna Maria stated which made everyone move attention away from Chris.

"Oh yeah.. this is Justin" Chris turned to him.

"Babe.. Im sorry I had to do this!" Rodeny got on his knees and cried to Anna Maria who looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Anna Maria said annoyed.

"We.. we have to break up its for the good of both of us" Rodeny sighed.

"Dont you worry about him" Justin winked at her and waved at everyone.

"The Trillion dollars will go a long way for my model carrior" Justin smiled.

"I mean you look pretty good already, why come here?" Jasmine said in love. "I was forced here like everyone else by a barrel of a gun which by the way left a mark on my neck" Justin said annoyed.

"Eat my Ass" Heather snorted.

"Gladly" Justin winked making Heather gasp.

"At Attention sir!" a new contestant stepped out.

"Brick its nice to meet someone who respects authority around here" Chris said.

"I know my place in this hierarchy, I plan on giving my all to do my best with respect to you" Brick saluted.

"Salute that pig?" Eva raised her eyebrows.

"That Pig?" Lindsay pointed to Sadie who gasped.

"Dont talk to my friend like that!" Katie yelled at a confused Lindsay.

"Haha Nice one Lindsay" Justin gave her a fistpump.

"Thanks Junction" Lindsay blushed.

"Yeah.." Justin said.

"Orders are Orders" Brick shrugged.

"Last time someone used that excuse we had the Nazis" Noah rolled his eyes.

Brick ignored him.

"What happened to you comrade?" Brick looked at a Eziekal who had a black eye "She happened" He pointed at Eva who flipped him off.

"My Video Games.." Sam cried suddenly a tiny robot flew over and dried his machine with extreme detail making it roar back to life.

"Oh Hell yeah!" Sam cheered.

He looked over to B seeing as he put the tiny drone into his pocket.

"Thanks dude!" Sam hugged him which B only nodded to.

"Tyler could of used that drying" Jasmine giggled making Tyler beam.

"Next Contestant.. Courtney!" Chris announced.

"This is so against the rules!" Corutney grunted as she was thrown out.

"Courtney, Lawyer in Training how are you" Chris mocked.

"This entire THING is illegal!" Courtney yelled at him.

"Cant be when you control how the laws are made" Brick added.

"Oh god the apocalypse really is here!" Shawn fell to his knees.

"Courtney looked around at the two guards and at her contestants and sighed "Once I get a new set of lawyers we can get out of here.. but till then I would like to introduce myself as Courtney" Courtney smiled.

"Did someone say Lawyer?!" Izzy froze up and started looking around crazy like.

"Yeah Lawyers do suck.." Scarlet grit her teeth and stepped on a lady bug.

"Why you do that?" Noah asked.

"Oh! Um.. just frustrated" Scarlet lied.

Noah slid away from her a bit.

"Whats a Lawyer?" Lindsay asked.

"I am a CIT in training and I will bring down the tyranny that brought us here" Courtney remarked.

"Good Luck with that kid" Justin said Scarsticlly.

"With my skilled leadership I will lead us to victory" Courtney smiled.

"Ooo Bossy Girl" Anna Maria said annoyed.

"Next three Contestants are.. Trent, DJ and Bridgete! Chris said.

"Hey guys hows it going" Trent smiled but it wavered when he passed Chris without giving him a high five.

"Sheesh you would think getting dragged her and threatened at gun point would get you respected" Chris joked.

"You Play Guitar?" Ezekiel pointed out.

"Sure do.." Trent looked away from Ezekiels swollen eye.

"I would love to hear some later as one of us dies" Heather mocked.

"Hey doesnt mean we cant make friends while were alive" Trent defended.

"I like this" Jasmine smiled but suddenly a shot rang through the air.

"DJ and Bridgette get your asses out here NOW!" Chris screamed with his gun in the air sizzling serzing all conversation.

"No! I dont want to DIE! NO! PLEASE!" DJ Begged as he was thrown off along with Bridgette who shaked.

"Next up the Twin Blond Cheer Leaders who I want to fuck.. Amy and Samey!" Chris declared.

"Gross" Courtney said disgusted.

"Isnt that like.. illegal?" Justin asked.

"Not anymore!" Chris excalimed.

"Sweet" Justin smiled.

"Get out here bitch!" Amy pulled Samey by her hair and landed on the dock.

"Hey Everyone! Im truly sorry for having to kill all of you to win but thats what it will take" Amy sighed in fake sadness.

"We dont give a shit about you either sweetheart" Heather replied.

"Fuck you" Amy shot back.

"Are you two best friends like us!" Sadie gasped.

"No Fat Pig, She is my Sister but a more worse version of her" Amy replied.

"Hey we dont bite" Jasmine shaked Smaeys hands who just nodded.

"T~Thank you" Samey stuttered.

"Keep on fighting sister" DJ said through sniffles.

"Next four are Harold, Beardo, Mike, Ella," Chris said.

"I hope you know Chris that the possibly of you getting away with this espcilly after you let me, a man who murdered one of your guards who captured me, is signaficilly small" Harold lectured.

"Funny, At least the chances of my success is bigger then your dick" Chris poked fun at him.

"Which is too say nothing at all" Noah joked at both of them.

"GOSH" Harload walked in annoyed.

"Is that the newest Gameboy?" Haralod asked Sam.

"There was a new one coming out but.. I was captured for the last two weeks so I couldn't get it.. bummer" Sam said sad.

Suddenly beat box noises were starting to be made while Mike and Ella walked toward the consteants "Hey I Mike im glad to meet you all" Mike nodded his head.

"I just like the music dude" Tyler cheered.

"Ohhh how I love this day~ Pleassse dont let me dieee" Ella sang out to the tune of the boxing.

"Drop the beat Beardo!" Ella Demanded and with that Beardo started to beat box noises.

Izzy then jumped on the scene doing a handstand walking around dancing to the music "The Hell.." Trent said as he looked at Gwen who shrugged.

"Shes a crazy bitch" Gwen replied.

"Gotcha, I see that" Trent chuckled.

"Everyone seems to be taking this well" Mike Observed.

"As best we can dude" Courtney replied.

"There are many ways to handle these situations" Scarlett said.

"Lisen hunny your music is attacking my hair shut it" Anna Maria sprayed her spray can and Ella as she screamed and tripped over Evas bag in the process.

"Dont" Beardo rasied his hands.

"Move along then music boy" Anna Maria stated as Beardo walked to the group.

"That was something.." Shawn itched his head.

"Next four contestants are.. Sky, Alejandro, Max, Leshawna" Chris yawned.

"TIME TO FACE THE WRATH OF MY EVAILL" Max maniacally laughed.

"Good one' Scarlett complemented.

"There is no such thing as evil only the inner problems within our higher level animal minds" Harold said.

"Well you just met me, Max the creater of EVIL!" Max laughed.

"Please your just a joke" Heather spat.

"And so are you" Gwen replied.

"Knock it off Goth BITCH!" Heather was about to smack Gwen but a hand held her back.

"Dont you touch her" Leshawana held her arm back.

"Let go of me thick bitch!" Heather cursed but Leshawna just smiled and pushed her to the ground.

"I am not in the mood today sister" said Leshawana.

"I dont think any of us are" Ezekiel sighed.

"You did get punched in the face' Tyler chuckled.

"Ready to defeat the competition" Sky said.

"Thats what were all here for" Brick reminded her.

"Well.. I did get promised a olmyptic opportunity if I won" Sky said.

"And I was promised a trillion dollars so were even" Courtney said.

"Nice to meet a firece competition" Alejandro kissed Lindsays hand who blushed.

"You too Spanish man!" Lindsay said dumly.

"Um Dude.. shes mine" Justin pulled her close.

"How about you my lady" Alejandro offered a hand to Bridgetee.

"Thanks" Bridgete smiled.

"Its a honor" Aljenadro responded.

"Hey thats my catch phrase!" Harold steamed.

"Who are you some sort of ladies man" Courtney mocked.

"Why yes Courtney the one with the light chocolate skin and eyes as bright as the sky" Aljenadro smiled.

"Oh well.. Well Ahem, That means nothing" Courtney stammered.

"It will" Aljenadro said.

"You good sweety?" Leshawana bent down toward DJ.

"Hes scared for his mom" Jasmine replied.

"I feel you dude" Leshawna said.

"We will win and beat this sick game and show' Jasmine said with determination.

"I like your style girl" Leshawna laughed.

Next guys are.. Owen, Dave, Leonard, Sugar," Chris counted them out.

"Whos that pathetic weirdo" Amy laughed while Heather smirked.

"Im Leonard.. Arch Wizard of the world!" Leonard declared.

Chris rolled his eyes "Fucking teenagers" Chris muttered until suddenly Owen snatched him and embraced him "Chris! Thank you for the food!" Owen twirled him around. "With the trillion I hope I can buy even more food!" Owen said in glory.

"You do realize most of us will die right?" Mike added.

"Ohhh but cant you see that hes faat" Ella sang.

"Put me down fat fuck" Chris pushed him away as Owen walked up to Ella.

"Nice Tunes dude" Owen said.

"Someone is going to die" Mike repeated but once again Owen ignored him.

"Nope everythings fine" Owen smiled at Ella who just nodded.

"Nice to meet you all" Dave shook hands with Trent, Sky and Aljenadro.

"What brought you here" Sky asked.

"I was actually just forced here heh" Dave tried to break the mood with a ice breaker but nothing happened.

"Or could It could be because of my EVIIL plans?!" Max suggested.

"Its evil alright, just not from you" Courtney looked at Chris.

"Ok you know what whatever" Dave gave up.

"Touchy much?" Sugar walked up and waved at the others.

"Woah! A Wizard!" Sugar exclaimed.

"Sure am" Leonard said.

"We have been on that ship for a hour, how did you forget already huh?" Dave demanded.

"Calm down dude she might just be like Lindsay over here" Mike pointed toward her.

"Oh I know but I just.. woah is that a automatic haircutter!" Sugar ran up to B as a machine cut his hair.

"HAIRCUTTER!" Anna Maria screamed.

"I can cut my own hair" Rodeny smiled at Sugar but was ignored.

"Talk to the ass" Sugar replied.

"I can eat that too!" Owen stated.

"Wow.." Leshawana rolled her eyes.

"Geoff, Sierra, Lighting, Scott" Are next Chris rolled his eyes.

"Party dudes!" Geoff partied on as Beardo turned on his tunes again and Ella sang.

"Thanks my dudes!" Geoff smiled.

"How the fuck is he so optimistic?" Sky asked.

"How can that fat oaf eat still when we all are going to die but me? Same Question" Heather responded.

"Woah.. something up my dude?" Geoff looked at the cast, a lot of them already took a beating.

"Lets just say the drama part of this death has been happening" Courtney replied as she was soothing Bridgete.

"Ok.. Im good" DJ nodded at Jasmine who helped him up.

"Your strong ok?" Jasmine smiled.

"You go girl!" Tyler raised his hands into the air.

"Did someone say SHADrama?!" Lighting stated.

"Not these jocks" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god I cant believe im actually ON a show!" Sierra started to hyper ventilate.

"Calm down crazy whore" Dave spat.

"Did someone say Crazy!" Izzy giggled.

"If anything is physical ill be the one to overcome it, SHALighting Style" Lighting said.

"Will see about that soilder" Brick smiled.

The Last person stepped off and waved "Hey guys its Scott" Scott giggled.

"Im sorry about death truly I am but look were talking about a trillion dollars and when.." Scott was ranting till Chris tripped him and he fell straight into Courteny falling on top of her.

"Get off of me!" Courtney tried to push him off but Scott was a bit too stunned.

"Ugh I.. Um" Scott stuttered but Bridgette helped Scott off as she did she also helped Courtney back up.

"Get you two love birds out of here" Bridgette joked.

Scott and Courtney blushed.

"Next four are.. Jo, Staci, Beth, Dawn".

"Did you know my great great great great grandfather was the first to start the notion of a reality death tv series" Staci ranted.

"Im pretty sure those weren't invented during his time" Noah argued.

"Ready to fight" Jo stated.

"Challenge accepted Mam" Brick smriekd.

"Oh Really Tough Guy" Jo smiled.

"Anytime, Anywhere" Brick faced her.

"Save the Competition once we know what teams we are in" Sky Said.

"There are teams! Now I have to share food!" Owen whined.

"Dont worry big guy im pretty sure noone will eat your food" Leshawna rolled her eyes.

"Your a man who needs deep help" Dawn spoke to Chris.

"Whatever" Chris dismissed her.

Dawn kept walking till she saw Scarlett sitting there with a smirk and gasped slightly.

She moved near B and Samey. "You feel something wrong with her?" Dawn whispered which B only nodded to.

"She sems friendly enough" Samey reasoned.

"Thats a facade, deep down something is wrong, like you keep a facade of terror and fear but inside I see a fearless leader" Dawn said.

"Oh well.. Thank you" Samey smiled.

Beth waved her hand and walked up to the group without saying anything.

"Quiet girls are usually the best" Alejandro giggled.

"Cameron, Zoey, Dawkota" Chris said.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you" Zoey Smiled.

"Pleasure is all mine" Mike smiled and shaked her hand.

"You do realize were all going to die right!" Cameron said as he shaked.

"Nope!" Owen yelled.

"Doesnt mean we cant enjoy the world and our friends" Zoey smiled.

"Thats the spirit!" Katie added.

"Why the fuck am I on here?" Dawkota moaned.

"We needed a celebrity who wasn't just me" Chris smiled.

"Well thank you" Dawkota smiled.

And Lastly.. Topher, Duncan, Blaineley, Cody" "

The Last four finally!" Scott compained.

"I dont have the patience for being last" Duncan threatened Chris.

"Calm it Criminal" Chris reached for his gun.

"Guns dont scare me, ive seen plenty in my time in prison" Duncan responded.

"Why you picking on the man?" Topher smirked.

"You actually like this asshole?" Mike asked astonished.

"Well he is like a role model" Topher said.

"Werido" Courtney stated.

"You haven't noticed that were full of freak shows?" Dave responded.

"Hey Girls" Cody smiled as he looked over at Lindsay who was already cornered by Justin and Aljendro.

"Back off little boy" Alejandro pushed him away.

"Geez harsh much?" Cody spoke back.

"You deserved that" Trent said.

"Dont Talk were moving on" Chris hushed Blaineley before she could speak.

"I thought I was the only contestant celebrity on here!" Whined Dakota.

"Nope your all pathetic losers who will die" Chris laughed "Just kidding just 49 of you will" Chris smirked.

"Now follow me to your camp grounds.. For a Picture and to see your teams" Chris smirked walking between the two guards who followed behind all 52 contestants who followed Chris onto the island.

* * *

Sorry for the Fast Ending. This is just a Fanfic i wanted to do, No Real Planning to it and i realized that writing 52 introductions was tiring as fuuuck. Not only that but the entire story is essentially just monologue and that is not my strong suits. But Dont worry i will flesh out the characters more over time. The Problem with this is that i plan for the eliminations, team building, and how contestants compete be random instead of my choosing as i would put my bias in it so i have no clue who will Win and Who will be Eliminated. This is a ongoing project that is always evolving. Like the show in this story this story will take lots of suggestions from Reviews, and Private Messages so feel free to give your ideas on a whole range of Topics. Perhaps i can save a character as what you want to be done with that character intrigues me and i have a pathway to follow for them that you suggested. Discussions include Alliances, Romance, How Certain Characters can grow etc.

 **Surviving** **Cast: Gwen, Eva, Jasmine, Tyler, B, Sam, Ezekiel, Anna Maria, Lindsay, Noah, Sadie, Scarlet, Rodney, Heather, Izzy, Shawn, Justin, Brick, Courtney, Trent, Bridgette, Katie, DJ, Samey, Harold, Beardo, Mike, Ella, Sky, Alejandro, Max, Leshawna, Owen, Dave, Leonard, Sugar, Geoff, Sierra, Lighting, Scott, Jo, Staci, Beth, Dawn, Cameron, Zoey, Dawkota, Amy, Topher, Duncan, Blaineley, Cody.**

 **Deaths: None**

What is going on beneath the facade that is Scarlett? Is Crazy Izzy going to kill us all? Will Sam stop being addicted to Video Games? Will Samey Break Free from Amys Rule? Can Ezekiel Stop being such a Anti Social Misogynist? Will Shawn Realize that Im not in the Apocalypse but he is? Can Katie or Sadie live Independently from eachother? Will Brick always follow Orders? Can Gwen break her Gothic Stance and Open up? What does Alejandro have in store with his girls plan? Will Cody even get girls? Will Owen Stop denying the inevitable death of others? Will Courtney stop being a overly controlling bossy bitch? Who will be best Celebrity Contestant Dawkota or Blaineley? What does Chris mean about the blackmail he has on Eva and possibly others? Is Chris really in charge for the whole government? So Many Questions! Favorite, Follow and Review!


	2. Divide and Conquer

**PhenomsServant: I hope when you say the eliminations are going to be random. I hope they arent going to be completely random and that you have an idea who you want out at some point. Because I can guarantee you no one is going to read a fanfic where characters like Leonard or Staci make it far while Samey or Noah gets offed in the first few chapters.**

Dont worry i have a few ideas in mind on how i want certain characters to grow and change, some characters are just fodder but maybe you guys want to see a certain character grow. It all is up to you guys and how you guys would like to see win or advance or get killed. Its a mix of total randomness with some order in it.

 **That British Guy: Interesting, I like it, There is no w in Dakota.**

Thanks for the Correction!

 **Johnathen: I hope b and dawn become a Scott dies a brutal death**

Did you see how i made Dawn and B interact this Chapter? Thats because of your input! And now they are on the same team because of you!

 **sneak13579: So none of the total drama shows are canon to this story, I assume?**

No they are not. It takes place in a alternative Universe where Chris has full control of what he can do and is a lot more psychotic. However if you want i can still have certain couples or other events that happened in the originally happen here like how i was playing up Duncan and Courtney.

 **Be Sure to Review to see your Review Responded too!. Just a quick question, Do you guys think i should rewrite the story with just 22 campers selected throughout the 3 generations of cast members or keep it at 52? And How would you put the teams together? I am willing to change how i put them together.**

* * *

The Contestants walked up with determination however a certain aniexty filled the air and even if some contestants didn't say they feared it they all knew that deep inside them all was the basic human emotion of fear.

"God That was so fucking boring" Chris complained after he stopped leading them to the Campgrounds which had a rotten torn down cabin, a normal cabin, and then a luxurious mini mansion.

Some distance away was the Cafeteria a rather larger cabin looking building.. In the Middle of the campgrounds was a fireplace with 52 mini treestump seats that surrounded a flag that hosited high with Chris's face on it. All around the campsite were various guards.

"I am quite anxious to start shooting all of you but since im nice I wont.. yet" Chris added the last word.

"So is our first challenge to stare up at that abomination of a flag with that horrid face on it?" Scott said slyly.

"Dont test me" Chris lowered his eyes.

"Alright then" Scott raised his hands defensibly as Chris reached for his gun.

"I think its a true beauty to behold!" Topher exclaimed and got on his knees and started bowing to it.

"Why type of idiocy is this?!" Heather looked pathetically at Topher who was bowing on his knees to the flag.

"How may someone get such obedience?" Max rubbed his chin.

"You know I really like this!" Chris laughed "Everyone get on your knees and start bowing to our proud national flag" Chris ordered.

Groans were heard throughout the group. "There ain't no way in hell I am getting on my knees for you" Leshawana stated firmly.

"I am not going to suck up to you for the next year just to stroke your massive ego" Gwen backed up Leshawna.

"Have Fun with that choice because if you dont go down and worship my fucking flag, so help me god I will shoot you right through your ghetto and gothic brainless heads and your lifeless bodies will fall on your knees to the floor worshiping me anyway" Chris looked at his defiant cast members.

"Will Do Sir" Brick saluted and got on his knees and started to worship along with Scott.

One by one DJ, Bridgette, Dawn, Rodney almost all the cast members started to worship the flag.

"This is really pathetic, he wont kill us just because we dont worship him. He needs us for this show" Duncan crossed his arms.

"Criminal here has a point" Courtney pointed to Duncan.

"Actually.." Chris said as he looked at his phone "57% of Respondents want me to seriously punish anyone who does not worship the flag.. that is 57% of 5 Million voters" Chris repeated.

"Yeah and?" Duncan defiantly refused to worship.

"And now you taste the bullet" Chris pulled out his Desert Eagle and shot but instead of hitting Duncan it shot through his Green hair burning it slightly making Duncan yelp in slight pain.

Bridgette gasped and looked away tears in her eyes.

"Just suck it up man.. Gotta act like a zombie" Shawn whispered quietly.

"You ok?!" Courtney helped Duncan down and examined his burnt hair.

"You'll be ok, got it?" Courtney tried to sooth his pain.

"Ah.. Damn it. Thanks" Duncan muttered as he got on his knees.

"Its what leaders are for" Courtney gleamed.

"Whatever" Duncan rolled his eyes but groaned slightly at the sizzling on his hair.

The shot forced everyone down to worship the flag except for one.

"Justin you want me to shoot your pretty eyes out?" Chris looked over to him.

"I cant! Do you know how groveling in the dirt will do to my knees and face! Ill look just like the Zombies Shawn is so scared about!" Justin complained.

"Hey! They are real!" Shawn shot back.

"Point is I cant ruin my looks just yet" Justin maintained.

Chirs walked up and petted Justin on the back. "There There.. I can understand, I feel like that everyday but this isnt drama class.. this is Total Drama Death!" Chris faked symphony.

"Daniel! Take this bitch to my mansion" Chris summoned one of the guards from earlier.

"Wait! What! I didint do anything I swear! Wait please!" Justin tried to run away but Daniel caught him and cuffed him tackling him to the ground and pushing him face first into the ground.

As Daniel kept him in that position Chris walked up to him and bent down "Listen.. I only picked you sololy for your looks to come on this TV Show.. And youll get on your knees in.. other ways" Chris grinned.

Justins eyes widened as Daniel pushed him away picking him up and taking him into the woods much to Justins protests and objections and haunting screams.

DJ looked down onto the ground with his eyes shut praying to his mom, Zoey shook and looked away but all she saw were the armed guards.

Sadie curled up into a ball and tried to hug Katie but she was too stunned to even respond.

"Shawow.." Lightning said looking at Daniel taking Justin away for Chris's use later.

After a minute of worship Chris ordered them all up.

"So you are super super gay?" Izzy finally stated.

"Yeah so Gay.." Owen smiled trying to ignore the memory of Justin getting dragged away.

"Hes Happy?" Lindsay looked confused.

"Yes im happy now" Chris smiled.

"I can sense though that you have some jealously emerging in your auroa" Dawn said seemingly unfazed by the carriage.

"I bet hes getting that from my sister Samey who always is yagging about me "Stealing" her work and "Sabotaging" Her relationships" Amy mocked.

"I do not" Samey said but was quickly shot down by Amy "Oh.. thats right you dont have any relationships to sabotage!" Amy screamed.

"Well.. at least im not a jerk" Samey said.

"Oooo this is getting good!" Izzy clapped her hands.

"Interesting indeed" Scarlet Smirked.

"Oh come here you little Bitch!" Amy jumped on Samey as she braced for impact.

Amy got right on top of her pinning her to the ground. Samey screamed and tried to block her face from the incoming hoard of punches that rained down on her. Amy pulled on Sameys hair pushing her face into the grass and insulting her in everyway.

"You.. useless failed abortion, our parents always knew that I was the better student, the better athlete, the better social person" Amy spoke as she punched Samey.

"So learn your place! Mom never intended to want you anyway.." Amy spat as she beat but suddenly a firm hand on Amys shoulder threw Amy right off of Samey throwing her to the ground.

"Ugh! What Giv~" Amy looked up only to see Nikolai the armed swat guard staring her down with a barrel of a gun.

She gulped and moved backwards still sitting away from the guard.

"Lets get you back up" Nikolai gave his hand to Samey who was crying softly to herself.

"Sorry about that.. We here at Total Drama at least know when we cross the line.. at least I do" Nikolai sighed giving his hand further to Samey who looked up with tear stained eyes.

"This isnt fair.. I know it isnt but its our life now. Enjoy it to the fullest before you lose it" Nikolai gave his advice.

Samey cried softly but let herself be lifted by Nikolai. "

That was really sweet of him" Courtney smiled.

"In my time in prison I know when guards are acting nice and half the time its usually for alternative evil motives" Duncan debunked Courtney's emotions.

"No.. Hes Serious" Dawn replied.

"Probably serious for some cereal from her pussy am I right?" Scott joked but Courtney just looked at him with disgust.

"Sheesh Tough crowd" Scott rolled his eyes.

"I thought it was funny!" Ezekiel smiled.

Courtney examined Nikolai seeing her blonde hair, blue eyes, and well toned skin made him look like the perfect solider.

"Maybe he has other motives that are bad for Chirs but good for us.." Courtney thought over her strategy.

"Touching, Anywho I would like to introduce my assistant. The Man behind the Idea of this whole Show... Josh!" Chris smiled and everyone looked toward another handsome host similar to Chris but much more toned, younger and taller.

"Wait but.. I thought I would get to be your assistant!" Topher gasped.

"I would like to welcome you all to Total Drama Death! Despite the name that does not mean it is the end of your life, I am of the belief that this close to death makes us have to live like there is no tomorrow. We have lots of tough guys and very pretty girls~" Josh winked at a few of the girl campers. "

If any of you need help or support ill be there, Ill dig around during the challenges if you need me" Josh smiled and everyone breathed a sigh of relief thanking the gods that at least this host wasn't as bad as Chirs.. all except Dawn who hid behind B during the whole encounter.

"Oh you sly dog you" Chris poked fun at Josh who smiled.

"I did give you this job so dont be such a triggered little ass about all this kapeish?" Josh looked at Chirs who nodded.

"Yeah Yeah" Chris dismissed the advice.

"Great now we got two sociopaths with us" Jasmine sighed.

"Anyway, Since I am nice we will give you a week to rest after every challenge.. and with 52 of you I hope you know that you will be spending an entire year here" Chris reminded them.

"Well technically there is 52 weeks and a bit of a fraction" Harold corrected.

"Thats not taking into account the extra leap days the government has added as holidays to celebrate Chris and Josh" Noah said "I feel like taking into account leaping off a giant mountain though" Noah said suicidally.

"You will be given three meals a day at the cafeteria, though.. they are not technically counted as "Food" but their editable so we are serving them!" Chris announced.

"Your still requried to serve us real food" Courtney argued.

"Only food that doesnt kill you" Chris winked.

"Hes probly spending the money that he should be spending on food for his own personal beauty salon" Gwen Scoffed.

"And whats so wrong with that!" Anna Maria said spraying her hair.

"You do have pretty hair" Lindsay smiled.

"Why thank you" Chris smiled.

"The Cost of running production and feeding our guards outstrips our money were sorry" Josh apologized.

"Thats really sweet of you to say Joe!" Lindsay blushed.

"Its Josh sweetheart" Josh smiled at her.

"Its what I would of done is I ran this show" Blaineley flipped her hair.

"Finally! At least someone understands" Chris exclaimed.

"Also you all will be split into teams of 3, Winning team gets to live in the luxurious cabin for a week while the losers have someone well.. eliminated and get tossed into the rundown trash bin where they belong" Chris explained.

"I just did the math and one group will have 16 members while the other two will have 17.. because you took Justin away" Cameron struggled to say the last part.

"The group with 16 will have a advantage when it is necessary, this will all be fair play afterall" Josh assured everyone.

"I assume the team in the middle lives in the regular cabin?" Mike Deduced.

"You got that right Pal" Chris said.

"Alright time to asign you to your teams, In Team Life there shall be.. **"Owen, Gwen, Jasmine, Shawn, Anna Maria, Cameron, Scarlet, Rodeny, Lindsay, Cody, Sugar, Dave, Leshawna, Beth, Dawkota, Samey annd Katie!.**

"Wait! Wheres Sadie!" Katie stated looking around shocked.

"Oh Thank you.." Samey smiled and whispered to herself.

"On Team Death there shall be.. **"Zoey, Noah, Sky, Harold, Staci, Trent, Courtney, Scott, Amy, Mike, Sadie, Topher, Alejandro, Tyler, Brick, Geoff annd Lightning!".**

"ShaBam!" Lightning yelled.

"We will beat the others I can promise you all that" Courtney smirked.

"We dont know that Courtney dont get your hopes up" Trent stated.

Lastly on Team Existence we have.. **"DJ, Sierra, Duncan, Jo, Sam, Eva, B, Dawn, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Beardo, Izzy, Max, Heather, Leonard, Ella, Blaineley"**

"Guess im stuck with you guys" Duncan looked around at his team mates.

"Be glad that you are by my side and not against me, or else you would have been a goner by now" Jo replied back.

"Great we got the crazy girl with us" Ezekiel sighed.

"So these are your team mates until further ado.. Bond with them, plan with them, but dont forget that there is a trillion bucks waiting for the winner so dont get too close... or you might just lose the will to move forward on this island" Chris said ominously.

* * *

The Teams are Set, The Island is Filled and the Next Chapter they shall meet there first test!. Will Duncans Hair Recover?, Will Samey stay safe from Amy now that she is on a different team? Who is this New Josh Character and why is Dawn scared of him? Will Ezekiels eye heal up so he can see that he is losing his chances at living? Can Katie and Sadie survive now that they are on their own teams? Does Nikolai have a alternative motive? What will happen to Justin Find out Next Time!

I have decided that every challenge will be divided into 3 chapters each. Its not too late for me to rewrite the chapters with just 22 contestants cause having so much people i have realized is making me hard to develop any of them. If i stay with all 52 contestants i hope i can delvop them more while they are within there own teams.

 **Surviving** **Cast: Gwen, Eva, Jasmine, Tyler, B, Sam, Ezekiel, Anna Maria, Lindsay, Noah, Sadie, Scarlet, Rodney, Heather, Izzy, Shawn, Justin, Brick, Courtney, Trent, Bridgette, Katie, DJ, Samey, Harold, Beardo, Mike, Ella, Sky, Alejandro, Max, Leshawna, Owen, Dave, Leonard, Sugar, Geoff, Sierra, Lighting, Scott, Jo, Staci, Beth, Dawn, Cameron, Zoey, Dawkota, Amy, Topher, Duncan, Blaineley, Cody.**

 **Injures** **: Ezekiels Black Eye, Duncans Burnt Hair, Sameys Bruised Face.**

 **Deaths: None**

 **Team Life:** **Owen, Gwen, Jasmine, Shawn, Anna Maria, Cameron, Scarlet, Rodeny, Lindsay, Cody, Sugar, Dave, Leshawna, Beth, Dawkota, Samey annd Katie**

 **Team Death:** **Zoey, Noah, Sky, Harold, Staci, Trent, Courtney, Scott, Amy, Mike, Sadie, Topher, Alejandro, Tyler, Brick, Geoff annd Lightning!**

 **Team Existence:** **DJ, Sierra, Duncan, Jo, Sam, Eva, B, Dawn, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Beardo, Izzy, Max, Heather, Leonard, Ella, Blaineley"**

Be Sure to Follow, Favorite and Review!


	3. Strength and Obedience

**sneak13579: I don't even know why people ship B and Dawn, the only thing they have in common is that Scott eliminated them.**

Eh im not sure but we shall see how it comes along with B and Dawn. I need to start rewatching the later seasons since i watched it only like once or twice and that was like three years ago so i can get to be more intuned with the characters.

 **dm4487: Great story. Update soon.**

I am so so so sorry for the long wait but i have finally updated! Thank you so much for the kind words!

 **Ok so i know its been almost a year but i have planned this story out, have plans for most of the characters, have it all charted out and planned out. Ive also been busy with being at USMC Bootcamp now planning for the USAF Boot along with other things but i really liked where this story was going and i have finally got my life on track so now i plan on working on this story! Favorite and Follow and Review!**

* * *

The contestants were shown around the main island showing off the beaches, elimination ceremony, the cabins and were finally walking over to the Mess Hall for the final destination of their trip.

Owens stomach growled and in reaction he farted causing Blainley and Amy who were right behind him to cough like they were in a gas chamber.

"Your such an obese chunk of lard like my useless sister" Amy coughed.

Owen just chuckled "Hey Chris.. every since your guys kidnapped me from my hiding spot at the McDonalds playpen over a day ago you haven't given me any food and im hungry" Owen chuckled and farted again.

"ShaFatty has a point, Lightning needs his food to keep up his gain" Lightning added.

"Amen brother" Jo backed up Lighting.

"I think we all need food to keep up at all" Noah remarked rolling his eyes.

"Your not going to get away with starving us all out once I get my lawyer team on you" Courtney threatened.

"I think hes saving the best for last.. he cant kill us yet.. right" Beth said softly.

"Ill make the food appear with my magic powers SHAZAM"Leonard cast a spell but nothing worked.

"Ok Courtney shut your elitist slob mouth, your lawyers aren't going to do jack shit cause I had them all hanged after I captured you" Chris said annoyed.

Courtney eyes widened but crossed her arms and huffed "I don't believe you".

"I frankly don't care and you should probably worry more about that disgusting shitstain staring at your ass then you should about your goody too shoes lawyers" Chris insulted.

"Huh?!" Courtney looked behind her to see that Scott was looking down at her butt but jumped when she turned and hid behind Eva who pushed him violently the other way "I wasn't looking" Scott lied.

Courtney rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. "More lawyers dead the better" Duncan smiled still feeling his burnt up hair.

"My great great great grand aunt was a lawyer" Staci said.

"Cops.. Lawyers always the most noisy ones" Scarlet shivered.

"As for your question Beth I first pitched the idea that we wouldn't spend any money on food for you and the profits would be used for my bondage dungeon where Justin is getting put as we speak and you guys would cannibalize eachother but Josh told me I had a IQ of a toddler for bringing that out but oh well his loss 60% of voters say they would of liked that idea but alas Josh made it less fun" Chris huffed.

Everyone walked silently as the memory of Justin came back to haunt them.

Bridgette started to shake in place having Geoff walk into her "Woah babe sorry.. Um, hey maybe will get some pizza right?"Geoff tried to comfort Bridgette who just closed her eyes and kept walking though she let Geoff keep comforting her as DJ broke into tears "Mama please help me!"DJ collapsed to the ground and started to cry.

"For the love of god this is pathetic" Chris stopped the group and took out his Desert Eagle.

"We cant let this cry baby bring our team down" Heather stated.

"I agree with the skinny fry" Ezekiel pointed at Heather "But I think his strength will be more useful then you to be fair love" Ezekiel reasoned.

"Shut it Cyclops" Heather spat back which made Ezekiel close his black eye again.

Two guards came up to pick up the crying DJ but without warning Jasmine came and knelt down "Hey there DJ is it? Your mom wasn't hurt right? She is waiting for you at the end of this sick game be strong for her" Jasmine smiled which made DJ start just whimpering a flying drone dropped off a few napkins for DJ which he blew into.

Jasmine turned around to see B giving her a thumbs up. "Lets get something to eat" Jasmine patted his back as he stood back up.

"Stop with the nervous breakdowns or you wont see your mother even if you survive" Chris rolled his eyes and lead the group into the mess hall.

"EVERYONE STAY SHARP LOOK STRAIGHT AHEAD AND SHUT IT" A loud authority voice blasted from in front of the mess hall once all the campers came in.

"Whos this wannabe?" Scott folded his arms.

"Probably best to shut it" Sky looked at Scott.

"I AM CHEF HATCHET I FOUGHT LOYALLY FOR CHRIS DURING HIS WARS OF DOMINATION AND PROMISED ME A PARDON FROM WAR CRIMES I COMMITTED DURING MY SERVICE!" Chef yelled.

"Dont you love it how I hire veterans" Chris smiled.

"Does that mean you killed people.." Zoey shaked at her question.

"It would be fitting considering were on Total Drama Death and all" Noah quipped.

"I SAID SHUT IT!" Chef marched up to the campers.

Brick saluted him "Ready for orders sir!" Brick barked.

"Another Co Host?!" Topher gasped.

"Here is the deal, you will eat what I give you and if you have a problem with that simple order I will crush your useless skulls!" Chef yelled.

"Is that even legal?" Lindsay asked dumbly.

"It ain't going to work dumbass" Courtney sighed.

"Were not going to have to eat eachother like zombies right.." Shawn said fearfully.

"I accept no hesitation, I expect duty and discipline in all that you do from now on it aint just you, you all are part of something bigger and you all shall be obedient and work as a team" Chef gave a rousing speech this time without screaming "GOT IT!?" Chef yelled into DJ's face who started to combust and cry in the floor again.

"I bet this guy never even served in the army" Scott whispered to Mike.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Chef marched over to Scott and grabbed him by his shirt. "YOU RAT OF A CIVLILIAN!" Chef yelled into his face.

"Chill man lets get some pizza" Geoff tried to lighten the mood but Chef turned slowly to Geoff letting go of Scott and pushing Geoff Violently against the wall.

"OW!" Dude!" Geoff complained.

Bridgette was pulled away by Sadie "Hey leave my girlfriend alone!" Katie yelled but Chefs response was to slap her face hard making her fall to the ground making everyone gasp.

"Redneck Trash, Crybaby Mcgee, Party Drunk and Cloned Ass you all will be punished for your transgressions!" Chef picked up Scott from the floor.

"Im going to have extra fun with you" Chef chuckled making Scott gulp.

Two guards took Katie and Geoff and with Chef pushing Scott along brought them to the outside into one of the large sandpits.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention, if you act like a bitch, dont do what I like, break the rules, talk back or anything ill have you sent to Chef who will correct your deficiencies" Chris smiled.

"Are we going to eat or what my stomach is going to explode" Cameron whined.

"Glad you asked everyone sit down your meal will be served by our interns" Chris stated.

As everyone sat down a loud scream was heard from the outside with the distinct loud grunts and screames of Chef yelling a roar like never was heard before.

"That doesn't sound too good" Zoey said cautiously.

"What are you talking about it sounds like they are having fun!" Izzy said crazily.

"Ah yes fun times in the kitchen" Owen laughed trying to ignore the screams of pain outside.

"Both of you are some deluded crazy wackjobs, its like you too were made for eachother, one trying to ignore everything and another embracing it all" Gwen face planted into the wooden table.

"Who... Me? I aint ignoring anything" Owen laughed and farted.

"Ugh I cant wait till we eliminate that obese slob" Heather argued.

"Enjoy the food" One of the guards started to pass out the dishes of.. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Lindsay could be heard screaming at the top of her lunges.

"Dead rats.." Harold looked at it neutrally "Could be worse" he added.

"This.. This is so against the rules!" Courtney argued.

"Listen princess its either we eat what we got or we get nothing and eachother" Duncan told back "I ate worse in prison" Duncan started to eat it.

"I dont think its fair for me to eat Sameys cousin" Amy laughed.

"Its not Samey.." Samey protested but to no avale.

"Did someone say eat another person.." Shawn shuttered.

"Uh.. what in the holy hell are you doing" Dave looked dumbfounded as Ezekiel tried to pour the rat juice into his swollen eye.

"I heard from my pappy that rats help reduce swelling" Ezekiel said proudly.

"Uh.. no they dont" Scarlett stated "I know from Experience".

"Well id rather trust the knowledge of my father then a girl" Ezekiel huffed.

"You got 10 minutes to eat, once Chef is done you guys will be doing your first challenge" Chris grinned.

"Already?" Trent raised his eyebrow.

"Yes there is simply too much people here for my own good so I want one of you dead by tonight cause you all annoy me" Chris laughed.

"I sure hope it aint me so I can have a good time with the ladies" Cody chuckled.

"Im already madly in love with a certain someone" Rodeny looked at Gwen in love.

"You scrawny werido ass aint getting anything honey"Leshawna shot him down when Cody looked at her.

"God help me" Gwen sighed.

"God help all of us" Trent added.

Chef POV

"You think your crying will earn you symphony, you think acting like you are a individual and think this life is yours but trust me the more you resit the more torture you will bring upon yourself. Violence breeds confidence!" Chef yelled.

"Get in the sand pit" Phillip aimed his gun at the 4 poor souls "Just do it" Nikolai crossed his arms as five other guards pointed their guns forcing Scott, Katie, DJ, and Geoff into the sand pit.

"I aint going in there" Scott crossed his arms and with that statement Nikolai slammed the butt of his rifle into Scotts chest sending him backwards into the sand.

"Dont test us" Nikolai growled.

Scott stood himself up coughing out a little bit of blood "You.. Psychopath" Scott heaved.

"Its this punishment that makes us strong" Nikolai stated.

"Dance Monkey haha" Phillip shot in the sand between Scotts legs shutting him up and stumble back towards the three other poor souls.

"High Knees!" Chef barked and not wanting to piss anyone off they all started to do High Knees half assed though as Chef get barking at them spit flying all over their face.

DJ started to crack under the pressure and fell down into the sand crying after just a minute of yelling.

"So DJ wants to a take a break huh? GOOD! Push ups!" Chef yelled kicking sand into DJ's face.

Geoff got down along with Katie who sniffled as Chef screamed at her to push.

"Curl ups!" Chef yelled after another minute of pure push ups "So help me god DJ I am going to fuck your mama and then eat her ass later if you dont stop crying!" Chef yelled as DJ barely was doing a push up every 15 seconds.

Geoff was sweating like crazy and Katie laid down to do the curl ups getting sand in her hair. "Your telling me I have to grovel in the sand like a peasant?! Fuck you!" Scott yelled at Chef who just grinned as Scott stood up from his Push up definitely.

"Get on your back Scott!" Nikolai ordered but Chef held his hand up to silence but then barked down at Geoff who started to slow down "SLOW DOWN ILL MOW YOU DOWN!" Chef yelled.

"If you cant seem to fix yourself and follow simple orders there are other ways of doing things" Chef grinned.

"Push ups!" Chef yelled kicking sand into Katies face.

"I want you to repeat the number of reps you are doing scum!" Chef yelled as Geoff, DJ and Katie mumbled "One, Two Three" over and over again as two of the guards took over Chefs roll at yelling at every minor deficiency.

"Guards hold this countryboy down" Chef slid into his warbelt and pulled out a whip suddenly Phillip tackled Scott into the sand with Nikolai putting his boot on his neck as Scott struggled beneath.

"Ill do the exercises ill do them! Look ok ok you won I understand it just please stop!" Scott frankly repeated for mercy.

"Violence breeds confidence and obedience" Chef whipped his whip as Nikolai nodded at the statement.

Without warning Chef inflicted two violent whippings into Scotts back making him scream in pain his voice echoing throughout the island.

"Stop looking hog!" One of the guards slapped Geoff as the others surrounding DJ who was curled into a ball.

Blood gushed a bit down Scotts back whos body was in almost shock. "Im done here for now ill have fun with you all later, I like first impressions" Chef smiled as he called off the guards to yell at the others.

"Get back in" Chef barked and with that Katie leaped up and ran back into the Messhall to eat Geoff stood up and helped DJ up and pulled him along to get the crying mess that was DJ out of there.

"What should we do with him?" Nikolai pointed his rifle down at Scott who was moaning incomprehensible on the floor.

"Stuff the dead rat in his mouth and wake him up a challenge is about to start" Chef smirked.

"About time" Phillip stated.

Normal POV

Katie barged into the mess hall in tears and sweat and sand she sat down and started to eat her food fast.

"Katie! What happened!" Sadie looked in shock.

"What happened to you all" Cameron said in pitty as Geoff dragged DJ in a slobbering mess.

"You had them out in the sandpits? Good one! Nice one Chris" Topher boasted.

"At least someone likes my efforts" Chris smiled.

"Yes what a glorious Evil Plan!" Max laughed.

"You poor things" Dawn said sadly.

"Wait wheres that ginger guy?" Cody asked.

"Did he turn into a zombie and die!" Shawn gasped scared.

Suddenly Chef came back in and through Scott onto the floor his back bruised and scared from the whipping. Everyone gasped in horror "Is he going to be alight?" Courtney said out of concern.

"If you all behave and get into your swimsuits in 5 minutes cause we have a challenge to start!" Chirs stated and with that Chef and a few of the guards started screaming and yelling at all the contestants chaos ensued and all the campers stood up and ran to put their swimsuits on as fast as they could at gunpoint.

"Will you allow us to at least change in peace?!" Gwen stated angergly.

"Haha your funny gothy anti social loner, but yes after a while ill let you guys be free to do your own thing without guards but you will always be recorded" Chris warned.

At the Top of the Mountain

"So you finally show up" Chris said annoyed as Scott finally made it to the very top.

"Shut.." Scott started but stopped but when Chris reached for his gun making him just grumble in protest.

"What happened to your back?" Courtney asked concerned.

"Its what happens when we disobey Chef or Chris" Geoff stated.

"Its not really a challenge when you threaten all of us at gun point to do it" Eva replied.

"You just have to follow orders and youll be fine" Brick saluted Chef who nodded in appreciation.

"Shut it geek im sure the master has his reasons" Topher smugly assumed.

"Actually when we do the challenges it is up to you guys to do the hard point no force required its all up to your free will only if you refuse you might get the boot and eliminated" Chris explained.

"You mean murdered?" Noah quipped.

"Well it isnt exactly good to dwell on dark thoughts now is there?" Josh came up the mountain in his swimming gear.

"Oh wow.." Lindsay blushed.

"That man can have all the sugar from this sugar all he wants" Sugar said in her country bathing suit that was struggling to keep fat flabby skin in place.

"Sugar Pussy Eh" Ezekiel snorted.

"You dont have to tell Lightning to do his best SHBangarang!" Lightning exclaimed.

"Thats the spirit my dear Lightning" Josh patted him on the back.

"What are you doing up here" Mike asked.

"Well its fair to tell you guys what your team needs to do to win, simply you must jump from this 1000 foot high cliff into the center mass at the bottom" Josh instructed.

"So kill us now instead of later I see?"Harold stated.

"Dont worry we tested with many interins and this is optimal height where there is a greater then 90% chance of you not dying upon impact" Josh smiled.

"Thats.. great" Sky looked down at the waters below.

"At least ill get all this dirt off me" Dave stated.

"Forget dirt ill get to clean all this sand off me calbumga my dudes!" Geoff jumped off the cliff heading head first into the center mass.

"Good Job Geoff!" Zoey yelled out but a shot rang through the air shutting everyone up.

"The man wasn't done" Chris lowered his gun.

"Unfortunately thats going to have Team Death not count a point, Anyway if you decide to jump and make it to the center mass you'll swim to the beach and complete a hurtle jump in the pool if you fall into the pool you are eliminated as well" Josh explained.

"Do Winners get anything beside not dying?" Alejandro inquired.

"Well beside living in the luxurious cabin for the week which includes Massages, Comfy Beds, Room Temperature Rooms, Showers, you get a addition for the weeks unique challenge for example for the rest of the week the winning team gets to enjoy the Swimming pool and hottub" Josh announced making the campers cheer.

"Only for tonight though I dont want Owen unleashing enough gas to ignite another Holocaust in my pool" Chris pouted.

"I wish you all a great start to this new era.. Good Luck" Josh concluded.

"You look really good in a bikini by the way" Rodney smiled down at Anna Maria who was spraying her Jupiter like hair.

"Sweety talk to the ass" Anna Maria dismissed him.

"Gladly" Cody laughed but Sierra slapped him.

"Thats no way to treat a woman" Sirrea declared.

"Puritan much" Cody rolled his eyes "At least I dont have you as a stalker god help anyone who falls into your grasp" Cody insulted.

"What would you say to those who dont want to do this challenge" Blainley smiled at Josh who smiled back.

"Well its your choice ill say" Josh smiled.

"Hehe well I have some rich famous parents at home who would love to see their daughter not have to jump and get dirt on her" Blainley smiled at Josh obviously trying to bribe him.

"It aint going to work trying to bribe him out theres something evil in him" Dawn said.

"Yeah you mistake my kindness with weakness but dont worry I want to see you all succeed so you can leave down with me if you wish?" Josh smiled.

"Yeah fuck this place" Blainley said and with that Josh escorted her down the mountain.

"That actually worked?" Sam said looking up from his Video Game.

"Who can come up with such evil?" Max thought.

"Chop Chop Team Death your up" Chirs hollered.

"Watch this SHABOM!" Lightning jumped out first.

"Might as well put my Olympic training into good use" Sky huffed and then jumped right after Lightning.

Trent and Alejandro gave eachother a high five before jumping into the center.

"So only Geoff doesn't count right?" Courtney inquired.

"So far" Chris smirked.

"What are you thinking Courtney?" Brick looked her way.

"I think that since we have only one person and the rest of us are strong im sure we can sit this one out" Courtney reasoned.

"But why?" Mike asked dumbfounded.

"Simple statistics I aint dying right here ill save my emergency for later" Courtney reasoned.

"Suit it yourself traitor" Brick stated making Courtney gasp as he jumped along with Mike.

"My great great great grandfather died when he jumped off a cliff and he also invented fortune telling so this is a no from ancestors" Staci said.

"Can you shut the fuck up about your ballsack smelling foul ancestors for one second?" Noah shut her up.

"I dont see you jumping Staci said.

Noah looked over the edge and sighed "Here goes nothing" and with that he jumped.

"Lets do this! Come on guys lets win!" Tyler jumped off the edge but being the retard that he was he didn't jump he slid down the edge of the cliff burning him with the rough pull as he fell down before he fell through mid air landing face first into the water.

"Is it safe to even jump?" Zoey said worryingly.

"Everyone else made it I see why not" Chris shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok here it goes" And Zoey jumped along with Topher who gave Chris a high five before jumping and screaming"THIS IS FOR CHRRRIS".

"At least someone is having fun" Chris laughed.

"I cant jump not without my Katie Waity" Sadie smiled.

Katie smiled back.

"But you have to jump" Courtney exclaimed.

"I think ill stay with Katie right on top" Sadie sat down between Courtney and Staci.

"I guess ill have to do one for the team" Harold sighed and jumped avoiding Tylers mistake and going straight into the water along with Amy.

"Are you jumping?" Courtney asked.

"What do you think?" Scott responded back.

"I was.. kinda hoping you would jump I didn't calculate you to be a coward" Courtney told him which made Scott mumble.

"I was just whipped can you blame me?" Scott told her.

"I know it must suck, and it isnt fair but I promise ill get us out here just jump so I can do my job" Courtney smiled.

"Fine" Scott said and jumped into the water.

Making Team Death have 4 Non Jumpers.

"Team Existence is Next!" Chris stated.

"Bring it on!" Jo jumped along with Eva who smirked at Eachother and entered center mass.

"Izzy says boom boom!" Izzy jumped.

"Did someone say bombs?!" Max said like a fish out of water as he jumped after Izzy.

Beardo and Ella jumped creating some sort of magical duet as they fell.

"Are you going to jump? Duncan looked at Sam who was playing his game "Oh um.." Sam gave his game to Courtney.

"Keep this safe ok until this challenge is done" Sam told Courtney.

"You have my word' Courtney smiled.

"Thanks" Sam said before jumping.

"Very nice Princess" Duncan remarked before jumping off as well.

B was floated down as well.

"Abracadabra the forces of nature push me to teleport!" Leonard declared but when he closed his eyes he tripped and fell anyway.

"I aint jumping ill get my hair wet" Heather said sitting with the other non jumpers.

"Something wrong DJ?" Dawn inquired as he sniffled.

"I.. I cant do it" DJ cried. "You can you just dont know it yet" Dawn smiled but DJ just shook in his place.

"The time may not be now but I sense in the future you will overcome this deep fear of yours and prove yourself to others" Dawn smiled and jumped along with Sierra and Bridgette.

"So thats Three Non jumpers it seems your calculations were off Courtney" Dave smirked.

"Shut it you wont jump" Courtney declared but in actuality Dave did in face jump though he hesitated for a little bit.

"Hey Shawn?" Jasmine asked Shawn who was looking behind him.

"What?" Shawn said.

"There is a zombie coming down from the mountain?!" Jasmine faked being emergency.

"FUUUUCK!" Shawn jumped in the air screamed for his life and jumped off.

"Nice going girl" Leshawna chuckled and jumped along with Dawkoa.

"Hey Katie you can make it, do this for Sadie she will want you to win plus you can get all that wild Australian sand off of you" Jasmine smiled which calmed Katies nerves.

"This is for you Sadie!" Katie stood up and jumped with encouragement from Sadie.

"I think im going to jump now" Sadie stated but Chris stopped her.

"Nope you have to wear my cow utters hat for being like babies who cant jump" Chris laughed.

"UGH! Why did you encourage her" Courtney snarled.

"Shes my Babe back off Cow utter" Sadie said in a pathetic insult.

With this in mind Scarlet and Sugar both jumped along with Cody.

"Is that a cow utter?" Lindsay pointed to a bird.

"No those are" Rodeny pointed at her boobs.

"Oh.. I dont want to have my boobs on my head that would ruin my image!" Lindsay whined and with that she jumped.

"You got this Gwen lets do it" Jasmine smiled.

"Thanks" Gwen said before jumping.

"Hey if you jump ill kiss you" Jasmine said to Rodeny which took him off guard making him trip and fall into the waters below.

"Are you jumping?" Jasmine told Samey who rubbed her arm.

"Amy is down there and.. I dont know if I can even do it" Samey whispered.

"Listen here" Jasmine grabbed her "You are who you are, stop letting her dictate everything in your life, and your only proving her right for staying up here" Jasmine declared.

"Come on ill jump with you" Jasmine laid out her hand and for a second it seemed she wouldn't but she grabbed Jasmines hand softly and jumped off with her.

"I aint jumping to ruin my hair like Heather here said" Anna Maria stated.

"Wouldn't you have to wear those cow utters though?" Cameron reasoned "That will ruin your hair".

"Ughh fine" Anna Maria jumped but Cameron stayed behind.

"I cant do this as well" Said Beth putting on the cow utters.

"Its up to you now man" Cameron said to Owen who looked at the campers swimming to shore.

"You got this big guy you dont have hair to worry about" Anna Maria said and with that closed his eyes and ran for dear life off the cliff his pounding felt like the dinosaurs had come back he fell down to the water above the contestants screamed in terror as Owen landed causing a massive tusmani to engulf everyone and send them all on shore along with many trash and ass.

* * *

Which Team will Overcome the 2nd part of the challenge and win? Who will finally be eliminated next Chapter? Why does Chef have PTSD? Will DJ stop crying at everything he sees? Will Jasmine Take charge of her team? Will Scott recover from his wounds? Will Katie be able to function outside Sadies influence, Can Samey even be herself without Amys tyranny? Will Leonard know that i am the god of their world? What will Duncan do with his burnt out hair? Will Courtney stop being a self centered person? Will Owen stop denying the inevitable? Will Ezekiel die of rat poison before this challenge is even over? Does Dawn know the true nature of Josh? Find out Next Time!

 **Surviving** **Cast: Owen, Gwen, Jasmine, Shawn, Anna Maria, Cameron, Scarlet, Rodeny, Lindsay, Cody, Sugar, Dave, Leshawna, Beth, Dawkota, Samey, Katie, Zoey, Noah, Sky, Harold, Staci, Trent, Courtney, Scott, Amy, Mike, Sadie, Topher, Alejandro, Tyler, Brick, Geoff, Lightning, DJ, Sierra, Duncan, Jo, Sam, Eva, B Dawn, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Beardo, Izzy, Max, Heather, Leonard, Ella, Blainely.**

 **Injuries: Ezekiels Black Eye, Duncans Burnt Hair, Sameys bruised face, Tylers road rash on his legs and arms, Scotts whip marks on his back.**

 **Deaths: None**

 **Team Life: Owen, Gwen, Jasmine, Shawn, Anna Maria, Cameron, Scarlet, Rodeny, Lindsay, Cody, Sugar, Dave, Leshawna, Beth, Dawkota, Samey, Katie**

 **Team Death: Zoey Noah, Sky, Harold, Staci, Trent, Courtney, Scott, Amy, Mike, Sadie, Topher, Alejandro, Tyler, Brick, Geoff, Lightning,**

 **Team Existence: DJ Sierra, Duncan, Jo, Sam, Eva, B, Dawn, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Beardo, Izz, Max, Heather, Leonard, Ella, Blainley.**

Be sure to Follow, Favorite and Review!


	4. Death Never Changes

**Guest:** Is interesantig

Indeed it is Interesting! Review i want to see what you guys think will happen, who you think will win, your favorite moments, lines etc.

 **Guest:** i LOVE this! Please please please continue! Also... is there any chance we might catch some gwenXtrent action? i'm so starved for it lol

Haha i have plans for Trent for sure, Gwen is someone that i can work with and perhaps they will go together ;) It all will come in due time but if you wish it ill definitely try to add some Trent and Gwen scenes.

Be sure to Follow, Favorite and Review so i can go over your Review! Even though i have planned out a lot of this i can still change it depending on your peoples input its a readers guided story and if i like your idea or suggestion i will add it as much as i can :)

* * *

"What happened with you guys" Josh asked as he inspected the wrecked campers all over the beach.

"Owen.. He.. Fell.. and" Scott tried to explain but Josh hushed him.

"Say no more" Josh said.

"Im sooo glad I wasn't in that mess" Blainely laughed and hugged Josh.

"All in the name of helping my dear campers" Josh smiled.

"Your fucking pathetic" Chris gagged as he rode in with his helicopter.

"Whats the matter? To lazy to walk down the mountain?" Gwen mocked.

"Shush it emo, you'll probably cut yourself in your sleep later tonight" Chris rolled his eyes.

Gwen mumbled under her breath but stayed quiet.

"Now wait a minute why are you helping out her? There were others who would of loved to not be caught up in the Owen tsunami" Duncan crossed his arms.

"I agree with criminal here you courting her like a french date cost our team" Jo growled.

"Cool it action toy wannabes" Chris yawned.

"Hey im just here to make sure the fellow campers are doing ok" Josh responded.

"Treating us ok would not include subjecting us to our deaths" Leshawna back talked.

"Just win the challenges and you wont die simple as that!" Chirs laughed hysterically while everyone just gave him a dead pan look

"What are you shivering about eh?" Ezekiel looked next to him to see Dawn shaking.

"Something is not right with Josh.. I can read it in his aura.. he is worse then Chris" Dawn manged to speak but Ezekiel just rolled his eyes.

"Stupid woman" Ezekiel muttered.

"Next challenge!" Chris stated as everyone groaned and recovered from the Owen wipe out.

"Cant you just give us a little time to rest?" Zoey begged.

"We got a show to complete and 80% of the audience voted that the show must go on!" Chirs exclaimed.

"Yes Sir!" Brick stood up "Lets go team" Brick rallied his troops.

"I like your ShaEngery!" Lightning stated.

"Yeah Go Chris for making such a awesome show!" Topher yelled out loud.

"Yeah lets do it" Samey said meekly but cringed when Amy gave her the throat cut gesture.

"Um.. Tyler are you alright?" Bridgette looked down to see a wiped out Tyler with road rash on his legs and arms.

"Damn thats gotta hurt" Dave remarked.

"I guess thats another one down for our team.." Trent sighed.

Nikolai and Daniel came down with the rest of the contestants who did not jump.. Cameron, Beth, Courtney, Staci, Sadie, Heather, and DJ.

"You guys did not get eaten by zombies?" Shawn said.

"What zombies retard" Daniel stated.

"But.. Jasmine said.." Shawn stuttered and looked at Jasmine who waved her hand nervously chuckling.

"So Geoff and Blainley and are eliminated as well?" Cody asked.

"What! Why me?" Geoff looked baffled.

"Cause you jumped before the challenge was finished being explained you absolute mongoloid" Chris insulted.

"Oh.. bummer dude" Geoff sulked.

"Hey at least you got your sand off of your body" Bridgette smiled.

"Haha True that!" Geoff smiled.

"Sadie!" Katie screamed and ran up to hug Sadie as the squealed.

"I cant handle this spoiled teens" Nikolai groaned.

"They will learn their lesson its the New World after all" Daniel reassured which Nikolai smiled too.

Team Life began on the pool course, "Is that a pool?" Lindsay pointed to the ocean.

"That is a ocean and our way out of here" Jasmine smiled at the simple minded girl.

"Alright lets do it!" Owen exclaimed.

"Leave? Im up for that" Gwen chuckled.

"You and me both sister" Leshawna looked at the endless expanse of the sea.

Owen jumped on the first platform but his weight slogged it down into the water changing the force of gravity and pulling him into the water.

"Fatass" Anna Maria sprayed her hair.

"Which I love" Cody winked.

"Ill go next I guess" Gwen stated she jumped and repeated the process till she made it to the fifth one to complete it.

"You got it! Jasmine cheered on.

"Hey Shawn there is a zombie coming from the sea!" Jasmine joked but Shawn took it seriously again.

"What?! Fuck!" Shawn jumped on all the platforms and made it to the other end.

"Samey you can do it" Jasmine encouraged her on.

Samey breathed out "I can do this.." Samey breathed out and jumped on one of the decks then another soon she made it to the last one with all her skills.

"I did not know you had that type of skills... wow" Rodeny stared in love.

"Something I learned in cheer nothing special heh" Samey rubbed the back of her head.

"Well watch this yall" Sugar stated and jumped but much like Owen she fell into the water cause of her weight.

Rodeny and Scarlet came next and completed it easily, Cody and Lindsay did so as well though in a lesser extent.

"Ok.. time to show what we are made of!" Anna Maria jumped and bounced on her hair before bouncing to the next one then falling into the water.

Dave, Jasmine and Leshawna jumped along with Katie who finally let go of Sadie and they all made it.. Dawkota tried it out but on the last jump fell in the water after seeing Cody staring at her and she got freaked out.

"So thats 6 Non Jumpers and Failures for Team Life" Chris smiled "If that is the most out of any team you lose" Chris reminded.

"We better get this!" Alejandro stated.

"No need to tell me twice" Sky nodded and with her swift skills made it to the other end.

"Is Tyler going to be able to compete?" Courtney looked down at Tyler who just moaned.

"Doesn't seem like it" Trent cringed.

"Yeah I dont think I can do it I feel a bit lightheaded" Scott started to stumble.

"Lisen here country boy we are not going to lose the first time.. we already lost a ton by those not jumping and we will sure as hell jump so we can come in first place!" Courtney demanded.

"Sure.. thing.. woman" Scott collapsed face first in the sand showing that his whipped back was bleeding.

"Just great" Mike sighed.

"Better complete it then" Trent argued and with that he jumped on each platform and made it along with Mike.

Lightning and Alejandro followed and suit along With Brick who made it to the end.

"Time to unleash my wicked skills!" Harold proclaimed before falling on the 2nd jump.

"Sheesh cant believe im normal huh?" Mike chuckled.

"Nothing is normal on this island" Zoey shot back before they both completed it.

"I wont let my sister win!" Amy fumed after she saw that Team Life had celebrated Sameys win but this distraction made her slip and fall into the water pool.

Noah and Topher both finished it as well though with a lot more difficulty.

"Thats 8 Non Jumpers and failures pray to god the next team gets 10 or you guys are on the chopping block!" Chris announced.

"AHHH!" Courtney stomped her foot in frustration.

Before Team Existence could begin B set his own device in motion carrying him across the entire pool.

"Wow.. I wish I had that power!" Izzy yelled.

"Lets get the win" Jo started with jumping on each platform along with Duncan.

"I shall teleport myself across unlike with technology from B!" Leonard cast a spell on himself but he fell into the water.

"Time to prove my days of evading capture paid off!" Izzy jumped from each platform to the next making it to the end this was followed by Eva and Sierra.

Ella began to jump but Max saw this as a prime opportunity to show off his evilness and jumped causing both of them to collide with eachother and fall into the water.

"Why did you do that you utter retard?!" Eva stomped her feet in rage.

"That's evil Retardness to you!" Max declared.

Beardo and Ezekiel both jumped and made it. "Is something wrong?" Sam scratched his head as Bridgette looked at the pool. "I.. I cant believe this is happening" Bridgette started to breathe heavy.

"Hey.. shit happens we can get over it that is how I grew fat and old" Sam smiled but that did not help.

"You got this! Come on Bridgette its water you can overcome it!" Jo tried to encourage and with a little reluctance she jumped and made it.

Sam began to jump but then Courtney yelled out "Hey Sam!".

"Whaaa" Sam looked as he was halfway done.

"Catch this" Courtney smirked and threw his game console at him.

"My Games!" Sam jumped in the air to catch it but he fell in the water as his larger body made him sink under.

"Heh nice one"Alejandro gave Courtney a high five.

Thats 7 Non Jumpers and Failures.. Team Death you are heading to your... DEATH!" Chris laughed out loud.

"Team Life you get the mansion and the swimming pool for the week, Team Existence you just get the regular cabin.. cause you all are just a mediocre bunch like Dave!" Chris chuckled but despite the winning and losing everyones face turned pale and no emotion or word had to be shown or said.

* * *

Confessions:

 **Blainley** : Does it feel good to have Josh pull some strings to make my life better on this island? Sure does! Just like all men in my life I can use my body to my advantage, it doesn't matter that Josh is older then I am all that matters is the trillion bucks. This competition is going to be so easy

 **Samey:** I had to get in here to escape Amy.. listen I just hope she is gone I know that sounds bad and all but.. you dont know what its like to live under a tyrant like her, you don't know what its like to have her beat you, your parents love her more then you do, subjecting you to horrible abuse till you don't like yourself.." Samey sighed and then after a few seconds began to cry

 **Eva:** The reason I have not gone on a rampage to kill everyone here is because Chris has some dirt on me but dont worry I will get out of here its just a matter of finding the right time" Eva crossed her arms

 **Courtney** : Ok so looks like we got a whole bag of people, Nice Ones, Bad Ones, Useless Ones.. I dont know who I can trust yet but I have a few good and bad feelings about a few of the campers.. With my leadership I can lead our team to victory and then keep some good "Friends" around and ill play them off till I end up on top I guess I can take my two most favorite to the final three" Courtney smiled.

 **Scarlett:** They will all pay.. They dont know what they put on this island" Scarlett smirked her eyes diluted and her teeth wicked sharp.

 **Rodeny:** Jeez there is so much girls on the island! I wonder who I can finally find as my true love?" Rodeny pondered.

 **Tyler:** Fuck me and my clumsiness" Tyler sighed trying to feel his cast.

 **Brick:** I know my place this world and its about time others did too. If they knew where they were they wouldnt waste themselves trying to find themselves and instead use the time to better themselves.. It might not be a honorable thing to say but I will do my duties and if that means others will die then.." Brick looks at the camera but then stands firm. "Then it is war".

* * *

A few short hours later after everyone finally recovered except Tyler who was in a few casts everyone was in the Messhall with Chef yelling and hollering but after he realized noone was talking he quieted down.

"This is the first time they will see death in real life before their eyes.. give them a break its the only way they will grow" Nikolai patted Chef at the back.

"I suppose but they cant get treated easily forever!" Chef proclaimed.

"They wont" Nikolai stated as a matter of fact.

Even though everyone was eating quietly which could have been there last meal Beth decided to break the silence.

"So.. is your arms and legs going to recover?" Beth asked to Tyler who nodded without saying a word.

"Are we going to discuss who we are going to vote off?" Mike finally exclaimed.

"Maybe this is all a joke?" Cameron said hopefully.

"Does this all look like a joke?!" Sky stated.

"Yes.. just a good joke" Owen wanted to forget the whole ordeal.

"My great great great" Staci started but Noah slapped her.

"Shut your fucking mouth! Noone cares!" Noah yelled angrily.

"You dont have to be mean about it" Zoey retorted.

"Mean?!, One of us is going to die! Who cares! This all should not make sense!" Noah let out frustrated. "

Were all dead already..." Shawn shivered.

"I say we vote Samey off for being a annoying brat" Amy crossed her arms.

"She isn't even on the team?" Trent said clearly annoyed.

"I.. I want you all to know that.. I dont want any of you to die!" DJ combusted in tears and ran out of the mess hall.

"That.. was.. something" Sky remarked.

"I say we vote of the CIT" Topher explained.

"WHAT! Why me, in fact I think we should vote the Chris sicko fan off first!" Courtney retorted.

"Um honey you have cow utters on your head" Topher laughed.

"Back off Shit brains a lot of us failed today" Scott eyed Topher.

"You are on the chopping block I dont think those whip lashings are going to help this team out at least Courtney has some nice real utters we can use" Topher laughed which made Courtney growl.

"Thats it! Shut your mouth!" Courtney yelled and lunched across the table to tackle Topher to the ground wrestling him as they both tried to overpower eachother.

"Woah woah whats going on?" Josh stated as he came in with Blainley.

"You.. You absolute cockroach!" Courtney sneered.

"Crazy controlling bitch!" Topher tried to push her off before the guards came in and separated both of them.

"Easy there" Nikolai tried to pacify Courtney by holding her back while Chef kept Topher in a chock hold making him gasp for air.

"STOP!" Dawn yelled out making everyone stop in mostly surprisement "This isnt a way to conduct ourselves in our final hour.. I know we all come from all walks of life but it is important that we make our final time here special surrounded by those we love and with good memories" Dawn explained in a louder voice then her soft spoken nature.

"We can agree with that sister" Jasmine smiled at the statement.

"Nice going" Josh clapped his hands but I came to say that Chris is waiting for you at the elimination ceremony to vote Team Death" Josh explained.

"What is Blainely doing with you?" Dave raised his eyebrow. "Oh she is going to stay at the mansion for the Winners of Team Life" Josh smiled.

"What! How the fuck is that in anyway fair?!" Heather yelled but when she took a step towards Josh the guards aimed their guns making her back down.

"I even got a real meal instead of the Sea Water and Dried Out Octopuses you peasants are eating" Blainley smiled and gave Josh a kiss on the cheek.

Eva pounded her fist on the table in rage and stormed out already knowing yelling at the main man wasn't going to accomplish much.

"These kids have seen nothing compared to my service in war" Chef dismissed the terrified and angry cast.

* * *

The Night was dark and grim and the contestants sat at the elimination ceremony surrounding the campfire.

"Aww my favorite monkeys" Chris laughed but noone was laughing.

"Laughter is the best cure for death you know" Chris frowned.

"Just get on with it" Noah rolled his eyes.

"Did someone steal you calculus books?" Chirs mocked "Haha anyway I got 16 Marsh mellows one of you will die" Chris smiled.

"Are you going to have one your goons shoot us? What If I use my mad skills to escape?" Harold declared.

"We will eliminate you based on the challenge of the day like how the winners get a benefit based off the challenge" Chris explained.

"And what would that be?" Alejandro glared.

"Your thrown off a Helicopter" Chris laughed.

"Genius!" Topher laughed with him earning his glares from Courtney.

"Ok first Marshmallow goes to.. Brick" Chris said.

"Happy to serve this team and this show" Brick saluted.

"Trent.. Sky" Your both safe Chris nodded.

"Oh my god" Trent let out hugging Sky out of pure relief.

"Zoey, Mike, Lighting" Your all safe" Chris rolled his eyes.

Zoey cried and ran up to grab her marshmallow.

Surprisingly Lightning didn't boast but gave a silent pray to himself and ran up to grab the Marshmallow along with Mike.

"Alejandro my LATINO friend and Geoff your safe" Chris chuckled at his joke but Alejandro just grabbed it from his hands "I am not your friend" Alejandro growled.

"Hm.. Courtney, Noah, Harold, Amy, Scott" Catch it like American Baseball!" Chris tossed them all Marshmallows.

"Thank god" Courtney whimpered out as everyone stood up to claim their prize.

"Lets see there is Topher, Tyler, Sadie and Staci left.. Wow! Double T's and S's! Awesome that is so awesome don't you think!" Chris laughed but all four were shaking in fright.

"Very funny sir" Daniel the guard said.

"I.. I thought it was funny!" Topher chuckled though his charm was fading.

"That is why you get the next Marshmallow along with Sadie the fatass" Chris rolled his eyes and they both ran up with Topher hugging Chris but Daniel forcefully grabbed him and tore him off.

"Back off scum" Daniel threw Topher to the ones who got their treats with Courtney giving him a glare.

Tyler sighed in defeat.

"My great great grand uncle said that you are awesome!" Staci compulsorily lied.

"And the final Marshmallow goes to..." Chris picked up the final Marshmallow and pointed it to both Staci and Tyler

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Tyler" Chris smiled.

"But.. My Greatfather said that.." Staci turned into a blubbering mess as three guards grabbed her which was easy as she was fat and not in shape unlike the guards.

"Why! Why me!" Staci started to say something other then her ancestry Tyler was openly crying cheers of joy everyone looked away but a Helicopter descended from the night sky to pick her up making them turn toward the noise.

"Get her in their boys!" Chris laughed.

"Get that fat pig in" Daniel cheered.

"It was a honor serving with you" Brick saluted.

The Contestants watched in horror as Staci was gagged and tied up and thrown into the Helicopter.

"Kick her out" Chris toward Daniel to get in the Helicopter which he did willingly.

It flew up almost 500 feet till almost noone could see it "Maybe.. Maybe she is getting taken away?" Zoey hopped but those hopes were dashed when a loud blood curdling screaming could be heard coming from the sky.

"Heh pigs can fly I guess" Chris smiled as Staci fell closer and closer till she collided with the barren ground her organs and blood sprayed everywhere like a party balloon.

Blood sprayed all over Sky and Scott making them scream in pure horror.

Geoff and Trent puked as Stacis kidneys rolled in front of them.

Stacis arms twitched causing Alejandro to run for the bushes and puke everywhere.

Mike closed his eyes and turned away trying to not see the explosion and the screams that he just heard.

"Lets get out of here" Mike stuttered.

Harold agreed and guided Mike away.

Amy looked horrified and everyone else was either bawling their eyes out, puking their guts out or moving their asses out.

* * *

How will Team Death take the death they just experienced? Will Staci now finally see her parents in the afterlife? What is Happening to Justin?, What does Chris have over Evas head? Will Sam get over his Videogames and focus on the challenges ahead? Will Courtney stop being a Type A Ass with a nice Ass? What is Blainley thinking in trying to get with Josh? Has Chris let a complete Sadist like Scarlet on the island? Or a fake one like Max? Will Topher let Chris eat him alive to praise him? Will Brick do everything that is ordered to him? Find out Next Time!

Surviving Cast: Owen, Gwen, Jasmine, Shawn, Anna Maria, Cameron, Scarlet, Rodeny, Lindsay, Cody, Sugar, Dave, Leshawna, Beth, Dawkota, Samey, Katie, Zoey, Noah, Sky, Harold, Trent, Courtney, Scott, Amy, Mike, Sadie, Izzy, Max, Heather, Leonard, Ella, Blainely.

Injuries: Ezekiels Black Eye, Duncans Burnt Hair, Sameys bruised face, Tyers road rash on his legs and arms, Scotts whip marks on his back., Topher and Courtney ruffed up with scratched.

Deaths: Staci,

Team Life: Owen, Gwen, Jasmine, Shawn, Anna Maria, Cameron, Scarlet, Rodeny, Lindsay, Cody, Sugar, Dave, Leshawna, Beth, Dawkota, Samey, KatieTeam Death: Zoey Noah, Sky, Harold, Trent, Courtney, Scott, Amy, Mike, Sadie, Topher, Alejandro, Tyler, Brick, Geoff, Lightning,

Team Existence: DJ Sierra, Duncan, Jo, Sam, Eva, B, Dawn, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Beardo, Izz, Max, Heather, Leonard, Ella, Blainley.

Be Sure To Follow, Favorite and Review!


End file.
